Little Moments
by Shorty171984
Summary: A cute little RandyStacy songfic to Brad Paisley's "Little Moments". Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...surprise surprise. Anyway, the song used is "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.  
  
Randy stretched and smiled happily as he walked into the front door of his house. He was finally home for a well-deserved week-long vacation and he'd get to spend it with his wonderful girlfriend because she was off too. He wondered where she was at because he'd seen her car in the driveway. "Stacy?" he called quietly. *Hmm, I wonder where she's at.* He slowly made his way upstairs to their bedroom and smiled as he spotted her sleeping in the bed with the TV on. "As usual," he said softly and shook his head resignedly. He rolled his eyes as the music on the TV began to play a country song. "Country, I should have known," he laughed softly as he went to turn it off but then he stopped as he began to listen to the lyrics.  
  
// Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard That pretty mouth say that dirty word //  
  
Randy shook his head and smiled as he thought of the first time that Stacy had cursed around him.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Stacy cursed, holding her forehead.  
Randy turned and stared at her in shock. "What did you just say?!"  
"I said shit three times!" Stacy said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Holy shit Stace, I've never heard you curse before!" Randy exclaimed.  
"You've also never seen me trip over the rug and twist my ankle before," Stacy told him unhappily.  
"Aww, honey, I'm sorry!" Randy said, jumping up and going over to her and picking her up.  
She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks sweetie," she said. ~End Flashback~  
  
// And I can't even remember now What she backed my truck into But she covered her mouth and her face got red And she just looked so darn cute That I couldn't even act like I was mad Yeah, I live for little moments like that //  
  
Randy rolled his eyes because he remembered all too well the time that Stacy had backed his brand new Chevy Silverado into a pole, the first time that he'd tried to teach her how to drive a stick shift.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Okay, now you want to press the..." Randy started.  
"Oh hush, I know what I'm doing," Stacy said, tossing her hair. "You've explained it like fifty times already!"  
"Okay then, since you're sure you know how to do it then I'll be quiet," Randy said, leaning back in the seat to watch her drive.  
Stacy tried to shift confidently; sure that she knew what she was doing because she was sick of listening to Randy lecture her about what to do. The only problem was that she hit the gas too hard and the next thing she heard was a loud CRUNCH and her head rocked forward as she tried to step on the brake quickly and put the truck in park.  
"Oh my God!" Randy yelped. "You just backed my truck into a light pole!"  
"I'm so sorry!" Stacy cried out as her face turned bright red and she put both her hands over her mouth.  
Randy just looked at her and shook his head. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing because the look on her face was priceless. Sure, she'd just wrecked his truck, but it would be easy enough to fix. She was worth more to him than any old truck.  
"Oh, Randy," Stacy said, turning to him in complete embarrassment. "I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't mean it!"  
Randy bit his lip even harder, but it was getting harder to not burst out laughing at the look on her face.  
"Oh God. You're mad at me aren't you. I'm sorry!" Stacy pleaded.  
Randy gave up and just burst out laughing. "It's okay Stace. I can get my truck fixed. It's not that big a deal."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. You're more important than my truck," Randy said, leaning over to kiss her quickly. "Now get out of the truck and get into the passenger seat because I'm driving."  
"Okay!" Stacy said and quickly climbed out of the truck to get in on the other side. "I don't think that I want to learn how to drive a stick shift any more," she admitted shamefacedly.  
"I don't think I want you to learn how to drive a stick shift either," Randy said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he drove the truck back to their house. ~End Flashback~  
  
// That's just like last year on my birthday She lost all track of time and burned the cake Every smoke detector in the house was going off She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms And I tried hard not to let her see me laugh Yeah, I live for little moments like that //  
  
~Flashback~  
"What's that smell?" Randy asked, sniffing as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh my God! Your cake!" Stacy freaked out as she ran into the kitchen. She pulled open the oven door to reveal the blackened shell of what had once been Randy's birthday cake. "I got distracted when I was watching match videos and talking to Amy about getting in some training together."  
Randy just looked at her and shook his head in amusement. "You should know better than-"  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Shit!" Stacy cursed as the fire alarm went off. "Randy! Go take the battery out of it!"  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Okay, okay, I'm going," Randy said, trying not to laugh.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
He quickly grabbed a chair from the dining room and stood on it to take the batteries out of the smoke detector, then climbed back down and laid the batteries on the counter and watched Stacy quickly open all the windows in the kitchen and dining area. He wanted so badly to laugh because he knew that Stacy was quite possibly the worst cook around, but it was so sweet of her to try and cook him a birthday cake.  
"I'm sorry Randy. I wanted so badly for everything to be perfect for your birthday, and of course I mess up and burn your cake," Stacy said sadly, coming back into the room. She looked like she was about to cry.  
"Aw, Stacy, it's not that big a deal. We'll just order pizza," Randy suggested.  
"Pizza? Great! That'll just prove your mom even more right when she says that you deserve better than me because I can't even manage to cook a simple birthday cake!" Stacy said, tearing up.  
Randy walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Baby girl, I love you no matter what my mom says. And I didn't really feel like eating birthday cake tonight anyway," he lied, tongue-in-cheek as he tried not to laugh. ~End Flashback~  
  
// I know she's not perfect But she tries so hard for me And I thank God that she isn't Because how boring would that be It's the little imperfections It's the sudden change in plans When she misreads the directions And we're lost but holding hands Yeah, I live for little moments like that //  
  
Randy chuckled at that. He didn't have to exercise his memory very hard to remember a situation like that. Stacy was quite possibly the worst navigator known to man. She couldn't read a map to save her life.  
  
~Flashback~  
"We're lost aren't we?" he said, looking over at his girlfriend sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Um, I'm not sure," she said quietly, looking down at the map.  
"Stace, we're lost," Amy said, leaning up from the back seat. "We're on some country road in the middle of nowhere in Indiana. We're lost."  
  
"Wonderful!" Adam said, rolling his eyes. "Randy, the next time we're on a road trip – Stacy is not allowed to try and read the map. Hey!" he finished as Amy smacked him in the chest.  
"Shut up!" Amy said, looking at the way that Stacy seemed to shrink into her seat. "You're not exactly the best navigator either, Adam Copeland!"  
"I am too!"  
  
"Um, no you're not. The last time I let you read the map, we ended up in Indianapolis and we were supposed to be in Evansville," Amy said, staring at him pointedly.  
"Oh," Adam said, unable to refute that.  
"That's what I thought!" Amy said, tossing her hair.  
"I love you," Adam said pleadingly, giving Amy a puppy dog look.  
"I hate you," Amy said. "You know how not fair it is for you to give me that look," she said, as she leaned over to kiss him.  
"Yes, it is," Adam said, smiling down at her as he pulled her close to his side.  
Randy pulled off on the side of the road and leaned over and hugged Stacy. "It's okay sweetie," he said. "Now let me see the map," he said.  
"Here you go," Stacy said, handing it over gladly.  
Randy quickly looked at the map and pinpointed where they were and where they needed to go, then handed the map back to Stacy. "Alright, we're good now," he said, grabbing her hand as he pulled back onto the road in the opposite direction that they'd been going. ~End Flashback~  
  
// When she's laying on my shoulder In the sofa in the dark And about the time she falls asleep So does my right arm And I want so bad to move it Because it's tingling and it's numb But she looks so much like an angel That I don't want to wake her up Yeah, I live for little moments//  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Randy grabbed the remote off the back of the couch with his left arm and turned the TV off when 'Pirates of the Caribbean' ended. "Stace?" he said quietly, looking down at the angelic blonde in his arms. *Shit.* he thought morosely as he realized that not only was she asleep, so was his arm. He tried to slide it out from under her without waking her up, but she moaned in protest and cuddled closer to his side. *Darn it.* He smiled down at her peaceful face, then said, "Ah screw it." He pulled her close to him and laid his head down to go to sleep himself. ~End Flashback~  
  
Randy sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend with a smile on his face and touched her shoulder gently. "Hi sunshine," he said quietly as she woke up.  
"Randy! Hi honey," she said, smiling sleepily at him. "When did you get back?"  
"Just a few minutes ago," he said, smiling at her.  
  
// When she steals my heart again and she doesn't even know it Yeah, I live for little moments like that //  
  
"I love you Stacy," he said seriously.  
"I love you too," Stacy said, smiling at him. "Not that I'm complaining here, but where did that come from?"  
"I just wanted to say it," Randy said, shrugging. He grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned the TV off, then crawled in bed next to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I don't feel like I say it enough and I want you to know how I truly feel about you."  
Stacy blushed at her boyfriend's compliment. "That's so sweet Randy."  
He shrugged and laid his head down on the pillow next to hers. "Hey, can you do me a favor Stacy?"  
"Sure, what do you need?" she asked, sitting up.  
"Go in the top drawer of the nightstand and take out the box in the back right corner."  
"Okay," Stacy said, eyeing him suspiciously. She leaned over and opened the drawer, reaching in the back, only to pull out a red velvet box. She turned to look at her boyfriend in shock. "Randy?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
"Just open it," he said, smiling at her.  
Stacy opened the box nervously, only to have her jaw drop at the ring inside. She looked from the ring to her boyfriend and then back at the ring again. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed looking at it.  
"Well, will you marry me Stacy?" Randy asked nervously, biting his lip.  
"Of course!" Stacy said, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger. "I love you Randy!"  
"I love you too Stacy," he said, pulling her close and hugging her tightly, then kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you too," he repeated. 


End file.
